


Sloppy Seconds

by Theforeverbattles



Series: Hideout [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Arguments, Emotionally Repressed, Established Relationship, Gang AU, Gang Wars, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Pet Names, Violence, ateez is mentioned, little bit of angst I will not lie, messy relationships, relationships are hard especially in a gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: “You guys are gross.” Jeongin gags, “can I get a drink by the way? It’s been a long ass day.”NOTE: THIS FIC NO LONGER INCLUDES EX SKZ MEMBERS
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Hideout [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901401
Comments: 10
Kudos: 210





	Sloppy Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> So y’all really liked this and I’m cry. Thank you so much for reading like you guys never disappoint with your comments and shit. I’m love you. 
> 
> I tagged the violence since there is shooting and what not. (Omg I just remember I forget to tag Hyunjin brb) any who I don’t think I have any other warnings????

“Hey pretty boy.” Minho turns hearing someone cat call him. Not any of their usuals either. 

He leans against the bar and finds the voice, setting a smile on his features. The man in question is younger, probably around Jisung’s age, his smile crooked and a snaggle tooth hooked into his lower lip. 

“Hey honey. What can I do for you?” He leans on his hand, elbow on the bar. 

The man hums softly, “I got a couple questions for you love.” He crosses his arms over his chest, Min hums softly, “what are those?” 

“This is SKZ owned right?” 

Minho smiles and brushes his hair behind his ear, “The Pier owners are city exclusives, I’m not sure who owns in. I just serve the drinks and the meals to the cute customers.” 

“Ah come on babe, you and I both know you’re more than the pretty face behind the bar.” 

“And who are you?” Minho turns his back and grabs the tray of food waiting for him. He lifts it to his shoulder and walks from behind the bar, heading over to the table he’s waiting. 

“Just a guy looking to find a place to stay.” 

“There’s motels for that.” Min sets down the plates, “Anything else I can get you guys?” 

“No, we're good Min.” Mingi smiles up at him. 

Minho walks back to the bar, hearing the front door again, “motels? I’m looking for something a little more permanent.” The guy grabs his wrist. 

“Hey, you can look, no touching.” Jisung grabs the hand off him, “can I help you?” He leans up on the bar too, pulling Minho between his thighs as he sits on a stool. 

“Han right? Didn’t know you were the one that claimed this cutie, thought you were Bang’s piece of ass.” 

Jisung makes a face, his fingers curling into Minho’s belt loops, “who are you?” The elder falls back into his boyfriend, a small smirk on his face. 

“Smells a little bacon in here? I think there’s a piggy in front of us babe.” Min sits up on Sungie’s lap, the younger laughs softly, “you stick out like a sore thumb idiot.” 

“You think I’m a cop? Me? I’m one of Senji’s old guys I don’t want shit to do with him, or those cops. Listen, _I_ was part of the shake down, I need out, I need a place to lay low.” 

“What’s your name?” Jisung smirks, fingers rubbing into his boyfriend’s hip. 

“Ah, Jihoon, what’re you doing around here?” Jeongin snakes around him, a knife coming up under his chin. “Thought I told you to stay away from my boys?” He continued. 

“Ah come on I.N, we talked, I thought we were cool now?” 

“Cool? You think touching up on Seungmin is cool? And now you’re here in my own spot? Why don’t we go talk outside a bit huh?” The dark haired boy smirks and presses his knife a little harder. 

“I.N, who’s this John?” Jisung shifts Minho off his lap and leans forward, his gun slipping from his waistband. 

“This here is Lee Jihoon, one of Senji’s little rats, caught him snooping around last night around one of the clubhouses. Seungmin was on his way over to The Pier when he decided to try and run up on him.” Jeongin grits his teeth, “I happened to walk by too.” 

“What were you doing around here now? Or even last night?” Jisung lifts his gun slightly, “not to mention grabbing on _my_ man, that’s a problem too.” 

“Your man that’s fucking your leader, you like sloppy seconds?” Jeongin laughs and presses his knife deeper, actually drawing blood. “You better watch your fucking mouth, rumor is people disappear around the docs this time of night.” 

Jisung presses his gun a little harder, “what’s Senji’s rat doing around our territory? Feeling up our guys? Moving on from little boys? Talk now.” 

Jihoon squirms slightly, “Alright Alright, Senji knows you fucks were involved with Marco. He has us trying to grab your boys for payback.” 

Minho makes a noise, “you wanna grab me?” He turns back around from the bar his own knife in hand, he grabs Jihoon by the collar and presses the small dagger into his ribs. “Listen fuck head, you touch _me_ or one of my staff you’ll be wishing you never stepped foot in seaside got it?” His wrist twitches and blood blooms along his purple shirt. 

“And another thing, you say some shit about _my_ man again you’ll find you’ll be missing a few extra parts below the belt hun.” He wipes the dagger clean on his leather pants and steps back, a smile on his face. 

“Now, get the fuck out of my bar, and tell Senji we don’t take lightly being acused as snitches.” 

The guy jumps up, eyes blown wide, obvious fear on his face, he high tales it out as Jisung cocks his gun. 

“God I love you.” Jisung looks Min up and down, grabbing him by the waist. The elder giggles and wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, “even though I’m sloppy seconds?” He pretends to pout. 

Sungie smirks, “especially cause you’re sloppy seconds.” 

“You guys are gross.” Jeongin gags, “can I get a drink by the way? It’s been a long ass day.” 

“Yeah. What’s up with you?” Minho detaches himself from Jisung and goes back behind the bar, making the youngest’s usual. 

“Just a long night and little sleep today. Lix and I had to finish up the YG shit earlier, things got a little tense between some of the lower members. Something’s got them all on edge.” Jeongin takes the glass and throws it back. 

“What do you mean?” Jisung raises his brows, it’s unlike their younger members to act out. 

“The Aja rumor is spreading like wild fire Sung, everyone is spooked, FBI in our own house, _sleeping_ with our leader. People are scared.” 

“No one can prove shit, it’s all a crock anyway. If he was FBI we all wouldn’t be sitting here right now would we?” Minho rolls his eyes, speaking louder on purpose since they have ears listening.

“If the kids have any problems send them to me. Alright?!” Jisung states, while looking around the room. 

The lower level members all nod, knowing he’s serious. 

“What exactly happened with Seungmin by the way? He didn’t mention anything to me when we switched last night.” Minho grabs another tray of food, handing it off to a server. 

“Not much, Minnie scared him shitless, I just happened to be walking home when I saw him. Seungmin said he grabbed his ass and started talking him up like he thought he was a working boy. Everyone knows we don’t have any of that shit, Senji’s trying to stir the pot if you ask me. If he’s actually trying to grab you guys…” Innie trails off, “he either wants torture, or Marco’s not completely busted.” His voice drops lower. 

Jisung stays quiet, mulling over his words, “he refused to talk to Jin and I today, said he’ll only speak with Chan. The Glacier is torn apart, he was sitting in the middle like it was a normal day for business.” 

“We all know this has to do with Chan, the mind games, that guy. Senji wants to know the details about him and Aja, he wants to know right from the source if we were involved.” 

Minho speaks while still working with ease, his eyes still scanning the patons too. “There’s been rats in here all week.” 

“Well he’s not getting shit from any of us. Anyone that knew anything about those two wouldn’t talk even if we were grabbed. No one under us would even know them at all.” Jeongin finishes his drink and gets up. 

“Put it on my tab hyung, I’m heading home, my bed is calling me. Anyone needs me, tell them I’m dead for the next forty eight hours.” He throws up a peace sign and heads for the door. 

Jisung turns to his boyfriend, their eyes locking, “what’re you doing down here anyway sweetness? Shouldn’t you be boning Jin?” 

“Can’t a guy visit his boyfriend?” The younger smirks. 

“You don’t like me that much babydoll.” Min smiles back, Sungie laughs, “you’re right. I need some information beautiful.” 

“You sweet talking me? Are you high babe? Must be some information you’re looking for if you’re actually down here asking me and not at home.” Minho sets his tray down and walks in front of his boyfriend, hand on his hip. 

“Watcha need cutie?” He smirks, lifting Jisung’s chin, their lips almost touching. 

Sungie swallows, staring into his eyes, “it has to do with some shit that happened with Senji today. Have there been any actual kids around?” 

Min raises his brows, “kids? No, what’s up babe? Why couldn’t this wait till we got home?” He runs his fingers along Jisung’s thighs. 

“I gotta go back down towards broadway tonight, won’t be home later.” 

“What’s going on babe?” 

Sungie gets up and pulls Minho into the back room, “Jin thinks there’s still kids running around from Marco. A girl came up to us when we were leaving Senj’s. . Hyunjin said something to me, ``it's sticking.” 

“Must have been pretty powerful if he’s got you questioning me babe.” Min leans against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. 

Jisung runs a hand through his hair, “what if they all weren’t taken out Min?” 

“No one has been in, not kids honey, I don’t let _kids_ in, neither does Seungmin. And if there was I’d tell you, babe we got our issues and shit but these kids aren’t something me or anyone else would fuck around with.” The elder touches his hands, locking their fingers. 

“What’re you trying to find with them?” 

“This girl came up to us, acting all shifty, saying how Senji was sinking that she needed to get out. Wanted us to recruit her. Min, what if we turned a girl trying to get help away?” Jisung looks to the ground, hands in his pockets. 

“What other proof do you have hun? Was it just this one girl? What’s going down at broadway?” Minho takes his face in his hands, running his thumbs along his cheeks. Sungie makes a noise. 

“No, just what Hyunjin said, god why’d it have to be kids? I, everything is…” Jisung shakes his head, turning away. 

“Hey; look at me, the kids that were hurt, everyone that was in danger got out. Honey _we_ know they did. I know you’re worried, but we’re okay, we did the right thing for once.” Min kisses him gently, “what’s going on at broadway? More kids?” 

“No, just more strays looking for cover. I’m just over reacting.” Jisung pulls away rubbing his face. “This is so stupid, I’m sorry.” Minho hums and hugs him, “Why don’t you skip the broadway thing and head home with me.” 

“I can’t. God, I’m crying what the fuck.” 

“Hun, what’re you strung out on right now? This isn’t your usual cracked out.” 

“I’m not, I’m not high. Babe I don’t like that they did an operation last night without me knowing. Now Chan is parading around like you’re his, it’s getting around. People are looking at me like I’m some idiot-“

“Sungie...the only reason people know I’m fucking with Chan is because _you’re_ fucking with Hyunjin.” 

Jisung makes a face, pushing his boyfriend away, “fuck you.” 

“What’s the real issue baby? Talk to me.” 

“I, I feel really out of control right now.” Jisung whispers, tears spilling over his lashes, “okay, take a breath. You’re okay, everything is alright.” Minho kisses his cheek and hugs him tightly. 

After a few seconds Jisung’s recovered and he’s pulling away, “is Jin still down at broadway?” 

“Yeah, he’s taking count of how many people are trying to get in with us. Apparently San and Jongho are taking people back to Ateez hideouts too.” The younger runs a hand through his hair, a hand in his pocket. Minho removes It, trying to break him of the habit still. 

“Well get back down there bitch, they’re gonna think you got distracted by how cute I am.” 

Sungie pushes him slightly, “stop sitting in Chan’s lap in public thot.” 

“That was random.” 

“I just thought about it.” 

Minho rolls his eyes, “you think about me sitting in his lap often?” A smirk crosses his features. The jealousy flares up on Jisung’s face, his obvious breakdown having passed officially. 

“I’ll punch you.” The younger threatens, Min opens their storage room door and walks out. 

“Do It pussy.” 

Of course Jisung doesn’t, instead he grabs Minho by the collar and tugs him down. Their lips crashing together messily. The orange haired boy groans softly, hand creeping down to his boyfriend’s ass. 

“You better come home tonight.” He whispers as Sungie pulls away. 

“Why you miss me or something?” 

Min hums and grabs his chin, the two of them by the bar again. Jisung all but purrs as his boyfriend presses his hand into the front of his jeans. He feels his waistband move and realizes _what_ is touching him. 

“I’m gonna be really sad if that goes off.” 

“Not as sad as me princess.” Min smirks and pats his bulge, the area significantly enlarged by the gun sticking out of his waistband. 

“Love you.” Jisung whispers in his ear before completely pulling away. “Love you too, you better come home.” Minho smacks his ass as he walks out. 

“Uh huh.” 

*

“So, what did Minho have to say?” Hyunjin turns to face the younger having heard the car pull up.

“He’s got nothing. I think it really was a set up.” Jisung gets out and approaches the crowd of people, his hands in his pockets again. Several stare him down, it makes a slight sense of uneasiness wash through him. 

“I talked to Changbin. He said we can take a couple back, the ones that look like they need the most. Chan apparently doesn’t want a lot of recruits.” 

“Understandable. I figured as much.” Jisung looks around the crowd, he catches sight of Ateez’s San, he’s loading a few people up into a van. Jongho in the driver seat. 

Jisung clears his throat trying to get everyone’s attention, the building they're in is dark and dingy. Hyunjin and him spent most of yesterday here, as well as today. Checking people out, listening to the talk. 

A few people quiet down but not many, “hey!” Jisung then shouts, everyone turns to look at him.

“How many of you are coming from Senji?” He asks now, having the attention on him. 

About a dozen people raise their hands, “Uh huh, and Marco?” Others timidly nod to him too. “I see, you guys got a lot of nerve trying to come to us. We were locked up too, lotta rumors going around about SKZ, if I get even the slightest inclination that one of you is here as a rat and not a refugee we’re gonna have problems.” He steps up onto the bar, making it so everyone can see him. 

“We are not some charity giving rooms to lost souls. You gotta prove yourself if you actually want in.” He continues, “the fuck you called Stray Kids for then?” Someone mutters. “Isn’t your mans fucking your leader?” The voice laughs too. 

Jisung narrows his eyes at the voice, trying to pinpoint it, Hyunjin seems to already be on it, weaving through the crowd. “Just because you’re on the street doesn’t make you apart of SKZ, you need to have worth to be part of us. Give us something in return.” He smirks slightly, but pushes down the pang in his chest. 

Hyunjin finds the guy that yelled out at Sungie and drags him through the room into the center. 

Jisung looks around, people now paying attention to them and not him. He’s fine with that. Something feels off. He glances around and notices San and Jongho pulled out already, he then sees the few people lined up by the exits and entrances. 

They’re being set up. 

Since only a few are looking at him now he gets down from the desk and acts casual, needing to get to Hyunjin though. 

This could go very badly very fast if they’re not careful. 

Jisung hears Hyunjin laugh and a few others do too, apparently the show of speaking out of turn is over. The crowd looking back to where he’d been standing. 

Instantly he darts through and grabs Hyunjin, “Woah man-Sungie what?” He hisses. 

“This is a set-“ as soon as he speaks bullets are fired off into the crowd. They duck down, Jisung looks around trying to find the shooter, but there’s several. 

“Fucking hell, we need to get on the second level, the doors are all sealed off down here.” Jisung yells to Jin through the chaos. 

“They’re gonna be aiming for us.” Hyunjin grabs his gun and squints, firing off in the direction they’re getting shot at. 

“Let’s count on-fuck!” Jisung hisses as a bullet wizzes by his cheek, blood dripping down only seconds after. 

“Head down, let’s move.” The two dart through the crowd. 

Waiting for the perfect moment to climb up the balcony to the second floor. There’s a good chance they’ll be able to get out a window through there. 

The guns reload and Jisung takes up, jumping on a table and launching himself up the metal pipes. He climbs as fast as he can, falling over the top of the railing. Hyunjin follows behind, the two of them breathing heavily. 

“You okay?” Sungie asks through the chaos. People screaming the gun firing ringining. 

“Yeah. You?” 

“Yeah. If I remember correctly there’s a room through there with a canopy outside the window. It’s gonna hurt like a bitch but we should be able to jump down.” 

The elder nods and they take off again, “not so fast.” A man aims right for Hyunjin’s face, Jisung whips his gun out faster. The bullet landing between the man's eyes. 

“Holy fuck.” Hyunjin whispers heart racing. Sungie pushes him forward, the pair stumbling into the room. 

“Find Han and Hyunjin!” A deep voice booms from the hall they’d just been in. 

“Who the hell are these guys?” Jin whisper yells while throwing the window open. 

“I don’t know, but Ateez have some explaining to do, pretty good coincidence they left right before the shooting started.” Jisung makes Hyunjin go first, the taller man climbing out the window and to the ledge. 

Jisung follows suit, nearly tumbling out as a sharp pain seers into his leg. “Fuck-“ he growls, looking back to shoot the man that just shot him in the leg. 

“Sung!” Hyunjin helps him onto the ledge, “I’m fine, we just gotta get to the car.” 

*

“Sungie got that worked up?” Chan whispers, shocked by Minho’s words. 

“I wouldn’t be here telling you this if he hadn’t. This whole thing is fucked Chan, we all know Jisung is dramatic sometimes but he really seems to think there’s kids in danger still.” Minho sits back in a chair in the leader’s room. He just got out of work. 

“There’s no way we can check anything anymore. Senji doesn’t trust us at all.” 

“He never has.” 

“Now he really doesn’t, not that I really care, but it gives us a target. He talks to the right people and we easily could be set up, our guys are in danger.” 

Min makes a face, “if you know this then why the fuck do you keep sending Ji and Hyunjin to Senji’s territory every day?”

Chan glares back at him, “because we can’t act like we’re afraid. Senji is weak, he wouldn’t dare attack-“

“Broadway just got shot to pieces.” Felix bursts in the room, his face red, eyes wide. 

“What?!” Minho jumps to his feet. Jisung is at Broadway. 

“San and Jongho just got out when it happened, they said as soon as they cleared the building lit up.”

“Who was inside?” Chan walks to his desk and grabs his guns, rage in his eyes. 

“Hyunjin...and Jisung, San said they were talking to the strays. Figuring out where everyone was coming from.” 

“Why the fuck didn’t San and Jongho go back?!” Minho nearly screams. 

“Because if they did _we_ wouldn’t know what was happening right now.” Felix shoots back. 

“Get your shit, wake up Jeongin too, Min you’re with me.” 

They break apart, Lix running out of the room and up the stairs. “This is exactly what I was just talking about.” Minho snaps, “people are out for blood, _our_ blood. We shouldn’t be going anywhere with just two of us when people think we’re fucking snitches.” 

Chan glares at him, “shut the fuck up.” 

“You know I’m right.” Min goes to the weapons room and picks up another gun and more knives. 

Soon their entire inner circle except for Seungmin is down with them, Felix giving Changbin and Jeongin the same information he just gave them. “We can’t just fly down there; as much as we want to.” Changbin says softly. 

“It’s a trap. Broadway is the grey zone, the attackers waited for Ateez members to be out. They were targeting Sung and Jin.” He continues, Minho grits his teeth, refraining from screaming.

“Lix and Jeongin go, _do not_ attack, I just want surveillance. We need to know how many people are there, who’s there, and who’s still breathing.” Chan says steadily. 

“Changbin go to Seungmin, if our guys are being targeted-“ 

“They’re not gonna go for Seungmin. They’ve been feeling us out, the people that keep coming to The Pier are looking to see how many people we have and if they can listen in. Jisung and Hyunjin are the two that keep nosing around territory that isn’t ours in the daylight. They were targeted to send a message.” Minho cuts him off, his eyes narrowed. 

Before anyone can move or get another word out the front door is being kicked open down the hall. The lower level members all shrieking.

Guns cocked and loaded they all move through the hall hearing the yelling, “someone get Chan and Minho!” A voice calls. Min shoves his gun away and pushes into the room, finding Hyunjin carrying a very pale looking Jisung. 

“What happened?” 

*

Jisung blinks awake, his nose scrunching up, he notices several things all at once. Something smells awful, his leg fucking _hurts_ , and he’s not in his bed. 

“Welcome back sweetness.” Minho’s voice makes him look to the side, he sees his boyfriend with his sleeves rolled up. Blood stained on his skin, his hair tumbled too. He looks like a hot mess. 

“You look like you got run over.” Jisung whispers. 

Min laughs softly, “Yeah you look pretty fucked too babe.” He walks over and sits on the bed, leaning down to kiss his forehead. 

“What’s that smell?” Sungie sits up slowly, he stares down and finds his shirt and jeans are gone, chest and arms bandaged up, his thigh is wrapped in white gauze too. 

“Fuck if I know. Hey easy killer, lay back down.” Minho runs his fingers through his hair, Jisung groans while taking in a deep breath. “I got shot in the chest?” 

“No, but you got some cute bruised ribs and a few other bumps on your collarbone. You went out a window on a shot leg hun, what were you thinking?” 

“I was thinking if I don’t get the fuck out I’m gonna turn into Swiss cheese.” Jisung touches the bandages on his chest softly. 

“What went down love?” 

“Where are we?” 

“Safe house, or, motel, Chan’s got everyone posted up right now. Now, answer my question Sung.” 

The younger groans, rolling over into the messy sheets, “I just woke up.” 

“Jisung you were shot in the leg, nearly your face, your ribs are fucked, almost everyone except you and Hyunjin are dead. You need to talk, now.” 

“Why? So you can go give the info to Chan?” Jisung growls. 

“I don’t give a fuck about Chan getting info, I care that my boyfriend just got shot up and nearly died.” Minho grabs his face forcing him to look at him. 

The younger makes a noise, “we were at Broadway, talking up the strays trying to figure out who was who. Some, idiot said some shit, Jin was making it a point not to talk out of turn. Everyone was looking at Hyunjin and the guy, I noticed then that San and Jongho were gone, and then I realized the doors were being blocked off. The only reason we got out is because I grabbed Jin before the shooting started.” Jisung rubs his face. 

“San and Jongho were the ones that told us the place was lit up.” 

Jisung shakes his head, “pretty funny how they got out right before we got shot at. They were looking for us, called our names out. Pushing through the bodies like they were nothing, it was a bloodbath.” 

Minho hums softly, “you remember anything else?” 

“No, when we got outside Jin got shot at, I made it to the car first, it hurt like a bitch but adrenaline was kicking. They kept shooting even after we got out. What’s Chan doing about this now?” Sungie shifts and tries to stand, Min takes his hands helping him to his feet. 

“Go easy please.” 

“Answer my question.” 

The elder rolls his eyes, “I’ve been with you Sung, all I know is Chan’s trying to figure out who set you guys up.” 

“Why are we here? I’m fine, been way worse.” Jisung finds his shirt and winces while tugging it on. Min grabs his wrists, locking their eyes, “will you relax? We’re here because you’re safer.” 

“I don’t need protection.” 

“Why are you being so stubborn? If this was me you’d have me locked down, just chill out babe.” 

Jisung makes a face, “I’m third in command and just got shot at, people probably think I’m dead.” 

“So what if they do? You need to heal, don’t argue with me for five seconds. When the time is right we’ll go back to the hideout and Chan will make his move.” 

“So you do know more.” 

Minho rolls his eyes and clenches his hands by Ji’s head, “if you weren’t hurt I’d smack you. Why do you keep _insinuating_ I’m keeping shit from you? I’m with you Jisung, you keep acting like I’m going to betray you, it’s fucking annoying.” 

“Because it seems like you are! Like everyone is! And I’m not annoying, you are.” The younger growls lowly. 

“No one is betraying anyone Sungie, get your head out of your ass for two seconds. We’re all family, _especially_ the eight of us.” Min pushes Jisung lightly making him fall back onto the bed. He sees the way he winces and regrets the light shove instantly. 

“Ow…” 

Minho sighs and sits next to him, taking his hands in his, “what’s wrong really? I can see your mind working at one thousand percent.” 

Jisung bites his lower lip inner turmoil obvious, “this started, as a joke...stupid jealousy, our _usual_ stuff Min…” Min hears the shake in his boyfriend’s voice. 

“Okay?” 

“He’s spreading it around that you’re his...I know, _I_ started this stupid bet but apart of me thinks you put the idea in my head on purpose.” Jisung looks away, “Do, you wanna be with Chan instead of me now?” 

Minho's eyes get wide, he swallows genuinely shocked by his question, “what?” He isn’t even entirely sure how they got on this topic. But knowing Sungie he keeps things so bottled up he’s probably been strewing in this for days. 

“You two look at each other differently, _he_ looks at you differently. You guys are purposely doing shit with each other in front of others to spread the message that Chan isn’t upset about Aja. But in doing that, I look like a fucking idiot.” Sungie takes in a breath and it’s ragged, whether from his injuries or fighting off tears. 

“Okay yeah, we’re doing that on purpose, but, not because I have feelings for Chan like that babe. M-maybe I did put the idea in your head...but it was with good intention. Someone has to take up Chan’s side right now, it can’t seem like he’s upset about Aja. We can’t act like we _all_ didn’t fall for his shit, we all got played Sung. It’s crucial right now that Chan seems unaffected.” 

Jisung laughs dryly, “so fuck me right?” He falls back on the hard mattress, “give up my boyfriend because it’s best for the gang.” 

“You’re literally fucking with Hyunjin! Why are you acting like-“ 

“I haven’t told others, I don’t make out with him in the middle of a room full of other people. I don’t make you look like a fucking idiot, every person I’ve talked to today has brought up how _my_ boyfriend is sleeping with our leader. Thrown it back in my face that I’m second best now.” 

Minho gets off the bed and walks away, “This isn’t the first time we’ve done shit like this. We’ve slept with other people, what other people think about us has never mattered.” 

“It matters now when the integrity of our entire gang is being put into question! We got fucking played by the FBI, we sold people out, everyone already thinks we’re snitches. Now everyone around us is seeing that Chan can just take you from me.” Jisung snaps back. 

“This was _your_ idea Jisung.” 

“Because you took something I’m fucking insecure about and threw it in my face knowing how I’d react!” 

Min flips back around, “don’t make me out to be the bad guy, like you have done nothing wrong.” 

“You’re not understanding my point idiot, _you’re_ mine, _everyone_ knows that. Now all of a sudden you’re all over Chan, I look like a joke-“ 

“Let’s get one thing straight _Han_ I’m nobodies, you don’t own me, Chan doesn’t either. I don’t give a fuck if you look like a joke, what I do with my body is my choice.” Minho yells back, the two of them glare at each other. His words set in over them in a tense silence. 

“Fuck you.” Sungie whispers, his face red from arguing, his breathing is ragged and uneven. 

“No fuck you, you don’t own me, you don’t get to claim me like I’m some kind of _thing.”_

“I didn’t mean it like that! Fuck Min are we just gonna pretend the last almost five years didn’t happen?” 

“Yeah, since you seem to think you get to have some say about what I do.” Minho opens the door of the shitty motel room going to storm out. 

Jisung grits his teeth, “so what, we’re not dating? I’m not your boyfriend suddenly because I said what was bothering me.” 

“I guess so.” Minho shrugs, he sees Jisung’s face fall and realizes their harsh words went too far. “Okay, I didn’t mean that.” He turns back around only for a bullet to wiz through his shoulder. The force knocks him forward, Jisung jumps out of bed, grabbing his gun. The sudden pressure on his injured leg making it buckle under his weight. 

“Oh you big idiot.” He whispers while tugging Minho out of range. He slams the door shut and puts pressure to his wound, hands quickly soaking with blood. 

“Ow…” Minho looks down dazed. 

“Hey keep your eyes open...I’m sorry, for the shit I said, I don’t own you.” He looks around frantic for something to stop the bleeding. 

“Mm, dramatic ass.” 

“Shut up.” Sungie laughs softly, he grabs the sheet from the bed and presses it to the gunshot. “Hold that, I have no fucking pants on.” 

He quickly tugs his jeans on and finds the copious amounts of bandages Minho used on his wounds. He shoves them into a backpack and then also finds the first aid kit Min must have used on him. “We need to move or we’re gonna be trapped in here. Do we have a car?” He messily puts on his boots too, pushing himself through the intense pain shooting throughout his body currently. 

“Hmm.” 

“Hey! Eyes open whore!” Jisung grabs his face and frantically rips his shirt off so he can pack the wound quickly. “Who else is at the motel Min?” 

“J-just us...safer to be a-apart.” 

The younger listens to the sounds outside, “okay, we’re gonna go through the adjoining rooms. I need you to stay awake babe, keep your head down.” 

“Hmhm.” 

Jisung wraps Min in a quick bandage securing it enough for them to move. He then grabs the guns he can find, bullets start to fly through the wooden door. Quickly he pulls Min to his feet, the elder stumbling due to blood loss. 

“Min, drink this.” Sungie finds a nip of vodka and forces it down his boyfriend’s throat, needing it to wake him and numb the pain enough just to get him to the car. 

“Jeez babe.” Min cringes but tosses the bottle to the side. Jisung kicks the adjoining door down and pulls him through just as their door gets blown to bits. 

“Go.” Ji pushes the elder forward and turns to shoot down the people just behind them. Minho shoots the lock on the second door and gets it open, Sungie just behind them. 

He’s limping, _badly._

“Oh Fuck.” Min presses against the wall narrowly avoiding another shot. It lands in one of the other men. Jisung turns and catches him between the eyes. 

“They’re coming from both ways.” He mutters. 

“B-bathroom.” Minho mumbles head against the wall, getting more sickly looking by the second. 

“Window?” Sungie takes his boyfriend’s gun, being almost out of bullets himself. 

“Think so.” 

“Hope you’re right.” Jisung whips around the doorframe aiming for the next lock to kick open. Bodies fall around them, while Sungie cleans up the mess waiting just behind them Minho goes for the bathroom like he remembered there’s a window they’ll be able to fit through. 

Sirens fill their ears and Ji helps Min outside, the back of the motel is empty, people shouting around front. 

“I’ll just Hotwire one.” 

Minho just hums barely able to stand fully now. Jisung shoots a window to a car open and unlocks it, getting the elder in the back seat lying down. He ducks under the dash and grabs a knife off his boyfriend. 

“You still awake back there?” He asks while wiring the car to life. 

“Hmhm…” Minho mumbles faintly. 

“Talk to me love, about anything.” Jisung gets the engine to roar to life and he throws the car into reverse. 

“I-I’m sorry…for b-being a dick.” Minho stutters. 

“Me too babe.” Jisung whispers, ducking below the steering wheel again as he drives past the crowd looking for them. “What else hyung? Keep talking to me baby.” 

“Mm not dying...I just wanna...s-sleep.” 

“No, no sleeping.” Jisung hits the gas the second they’re on open road, he looks back at his boyfriend seeing his blood pooling all over the backseat. 

“Minho.” 

“Yeah?” 

“No sleeping.” 

“Hmmm.” 

*

Jisung drives until they’re safe, as soon as he can he pulls over and tries to figure out what to do about Min. Neither of them have phones, they can’t go to the hospital. 

“Hey, you still in there?” Sungie whispers, he carefully unpacks the wound, removing the messy bindings. 

“Yeah, tell me you grabbed the first aid.” Min’s voice is weak but there. 

“Yeah, I don’t know how much I’m gonna be able to do.” Jisung takes out all the items from the bag he haphazardly through together in a flash. 

“You’ll do great, just...figure out where the bullet is.” Minho murmurs, his fingers clutching at Sungie’s shirt. 

“O-okay.” The younger grabs gloves and quickly pours alcohol from the kit over the wound. Minho sucks in a harsh breath but doesn’t make any other sound. 

“Bite down on this.” Jisung quickly puts a clean cloth in his mouth, knowing this is about to be painful. 

He then presses his fingers into the wound, trying to find if the bullet went straight through or if it’s lodged somewhere in his shoulder. Minho grunts and tips his head back, unharmed arm clenching up. 

“It went right through it feels, I’m just gonna stitch you up.” Jisung remover his fingers and gently as possible wipes around the area, thankful that the bleeding finally stopped. 

“S-sounds good.” Min mumbles through the cloth, his face turns to press into the seats. 

Jisung sets up what he needs quickly, this unfortunately is not the first time either of them have had to do something like this for the other. 

Once he’s stitched up and properly bandaged Jisung sits back with a heavy sigh. He’s covered in blood, exhausted, and starving. 

“We should get something to eat.” He murmurs, his fingers running through Min’s orange hair. 

The elder hums in response, “you have your wallet?” 

“No, but I’m sure there’s some cash in this bag.” 

“I’m sorry, f-for everything I said. You are my boyfriend and the last five years have mattered so much to me. I get why you’re upset about Chan.” Minho whispers. 

Sungie leans down and connects their lips gently, “I’m sorry for making it sound like I want to own you. It’s not what I meant, and I know I’m not innocent either.” Their foreheads press together, “enough of this sappy shit before I bleed _and_ throw up on you.” Min smiles softly. 

Jisung pulls away and squeezes his hand, “let’s find food and somewhere to crash tonight. Way too much has happened for my liking today.” 

*

**Author's Note:**

> I have successfully written one fic where Minsung isn’t messy af. This one ain’t it. 
> 
> I hope y’all are getting how their relationship works, I know it’s a bit strange at times. Their arguing most of the time holds no bite to it. 
> 
> What’re your thoughts?
> 
> Questions? 
> 
> My twitter foreverbattles
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
